WINU News
by hyperbakas
Summary: News reports by BLIC, BuyoGal and friends! They are very funny, so give them a look!


BLIC: Hey pookies!  
  
BuyoGal: Yeah, HEY POOKIES! Sorry we haven't updated the Bachelor in a week.or five.  
  
BLIC: Actually, it's all HER fault. Her parents blocked off ff.net, so she can't get on and update. Even after she typed it and I went over her house for TWO DAYS, she STILL didn't give me the disk. Therefore, if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at pookie.  
  
BuyoGal: HEY! Don't blame ME!! I didn't ask my parents to put a kid block on my laptop!  
  
BLIC: Anywayz, we found this news report from way back when. Last year, me BuyoGal, NNG and Bunny Got Back were all in first period together, so you can imagine that all we did all year was. NOTHING. Save write a few hundred notes and junk like that. Here's something we did that was pretty cool: News Reports!!  
  
BuyoGal: All about Inuyasha and stuff! So, enjoy while BLIC and I discuss the Bachelor!  
  
Evenings News Report  
  
BuyoGal: Good evening, Japan! This is BuyoGal Nobunaga reporting! Along with my co-hostesses, Bunny with live reports and BLIC with weather and sports. BLIC?  
  
BLIC: SPORTS?! What the fuck do I know about sports?! (voice in background: Um, Ms. BLIC, you can't curse on the news.)  
  
BuyoGal: Yes we can! We OWN this news station. We can do whatever we want! Now, BLIC, would you kindly do the weather?  
  
BLIC: Okay, now THAT'S something I can DO!! It's cold. Very.  
  
BuyoGal: Well, wake up and smell the java! We're up to our waists in snow! Speaking of Java. WHERE'S MY COFFEE?!?! C'mon, let's go! Hurry up!! I want it iced! Ahem. In other news, Kagome's tire is flat! She'll be going back to the other side today, so watch out for Inuyasha, Shippou! (Takes sip of her coffee.) BLECH!! (spits her coffee on the coffee boy.) I said two SUGARS, NOT two CREAMS, you bumbling idiot!!! (throws remaining coffee on him)  
  
Bunny: Get MY DAMN CARROTS!! (voice: you're on) Oops! Uhh. today in a developing story, the world is having a tragic shortage of ramen! Inuyasha's gone crazy! BLIC is live on the scene.  
  
BLIC: Yes, Bunny! Inuyasha has come to present day in search of ramen, but no one has any! I'm live at the Piggly Wiggly, where Inuyasha is going wild!  
  
Inuyasha: (looks like rabid dog) Where's my ramen?! GAHHHH!  
  
BLIC: Police have just arrived on the scene, guns and rifles at the ready. I'll keep you posted, Bunny, BuyoGal!  
  
BuyoGal: Those police don't have a CHANCE with just guns, they need some of those animal-go-to-sleep guns! (voice: don't you mean tranquilizer guns?) NO, damnit! I MEAN animal-GO-TO-SLEEP guns!! Anyway, over to sports, Kouga's Wolves took flight over the Kirara Flames, 4-0 last night during the playoffs. By celebrating, the wolves ate all the spectators. What a gruesome win, huh Bunny? -_-  
  
Bunny: Oh, I agree. (both laugh like polite, well behaved citizens)  
  
Bunny: And now, it's time for our special segment, Naraku's no-nos'! Yes, do's and don'ts by Naraku! Unfortunately, he is unable to join us this week, so BLIC and I will be reading them to you. First:  
No-No #523: 'Never ever ever ever fall in love with a priestess because when you go to steal her jewel and take over the earth, she won't give it to you. Then you'll have to wait fifty years, and THEN some time while you're chasing a ridiculous group of kids to get it before them.' Very good advice, Naraku, Don't you agree? BLIC??  
  
BLIC: Oh yes, I'll tape that on my refrigerator when I get home! Next, is Naraku's no-no #721: 'Never waste valuable scheming time searching for the proper evil-villain costume. Animal skins are always a positive alternative. Baboons, cheetahs, pandas, komodo dragons, all are wonderful choices.' I'll keep that in mind next time I plan a major heist! Oops! Did I say that on national T.V.? (Men in black suits come in a drag BLIC off the set)  
  
Bunny: Ahem. Well, um, last but not least, the final no-no for today. # 5 states: 'Reproduction never did anyone good. So don't do it.' That's a no- no to remember! Back to you, BuyoGal!  
  
BuyoGal: (on cell phone) Um, make that one order of ramen.. I KNOW that's the world is having a shortage, and I KNOW that it's hard to find, but I DON'T CARE!! Get me my fucking ramen or you'll never be able to work in this town AGAIN!!! (throws cell phone and distinct: OUCH!! Is heard) (voice: Um, Ms. BuyoGal? You're on) Huh? OH!! Thank you Bunny and BLIC for that exclusive segment. Um, where IS BLIC?  
  
Bunny: She got arrested. again.  
  
BuyoGal: Oh, well whatever. Well, that's it for tonight's evening news on WINU. Stay tuned for an Inuyasha marathon, next!! (Bunny in background: I still haven't gotten my DAMN CARROTS!!!!)  
  
Well, what did you think? Sorry it's so short. I told you, we were bored out of our minds, it's only natural that something like this would be the result of it. Anywayz, review and tell us what you think! 


End file.
